Goddess or Goa'uld
by mmooch
Summary: **Prequel to 'My Brother, Set'.** Xander picks the costumes for him and the girls. Ethan and Janus' quirky sense of humor takes care of the rest.


**Goddess or Goa'uld**

Summary: Xander picks the costumes for him and the girls. Ethan and Janus' quirky sense of humor takes care of the rest.

Timeline: BtVS - Season 2, during episode _'Halloween'_. Stargate: SG-1 – sometime after season 5 episode _'Wormhole X-treme!'_.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Stargate characters belong to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright / SyFy Channel. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

Warning: Sort of a gay kiss happening. You'll see what I mean.

A/N: For those characters who know each other – and only them – they will 'see' the appearance that character, not the person wearing the costume. Same goes for if the character looks at their own reflection. (For example, Xander will see the person whose uniform he is wearing.)

A/N2: Thanks to AshDawnSoulmates for letting me bounce ideas off her.

----------------------------

_**Ethan's**_

Buffy stared at the costumes Xander was holding in his hands. "So you want us all to go as characters from a show none of us has ever watched?"

"Sure! The guy told me all about them. He even told me which ones would be best for us. Please? You said you wanted to make up for the Larry incident this morning. This would do it," he begged with his best puppy eyes.

Seeing Buffy's resolve weakening, Willow pitched in enthusiastically, "Plus, just imagine how non-verbal you could make Angel in that outfit. Okay, he's not exactly Mr. Verbal to begin with, but--"

In order to stem off the babble, Buffy put her hand over the redhead's mouth. "I get the picture, Will." Then she bit her lip as she looked at the costume. "But an evil alien wannabe 'goddess'?" she asked anxiously.

Xander threw his arm over her shoulders and tried to encourage her, "It's Halloween; you're supposed to be what you aren't. You'll be a bad guy; I'll be a genius; Willow will be a--"

"Nurse," Willow cut him off. "Sorry, but I can't wear that other outfit. I don't care that it's what I'm not!"

"That's okay. You can still be hot as a nurse; you just need the right clothes to wear underneath the lab coat," Buffy smirked at the worried expression on her friend's face. _Really, how did she expect to get Xander's attention if she didn't show off her bod a little?_

Glancing at his best friends, Xander asked hopefully, "So we're going to do it?"

"Yes!" was their joint response.

----------------------------

**After the spell takes effect…**

"What am I doing here? I was supposed to be in my trailer, rehearsing the next scene!" Xander/Yolanda Reese wondered out loud. She was studying her lines for her character, Stacy Monroe, on _'Wormhole X-treme!'_

Before she could worry about it, though, Willow came running up to her. "Yolanda! Do you know what's happening? We were shooting the scene where Colonel Danning was getting checked out, and then suddenly, I'm standing on somebody's porch with all these sugar-hyped children who are _way_ too into their Halloween costumes!"

Xander/Yolanda studied the woman in front of her. "Alyson Hannigan, right? You're playing Nurse Brendan on the show," she guessed, only having met her a couple times. She was awfully attractive, though. Maybe one night they could go out for drinks.

"Yes," Willow/Alyson answered shyly. Ever since joining the show, she had been immensely drawn to Yolanda. This was the first time she got any indication her feelings weren't entirely one-sided.

"I don't know. Have you seen any of the rest of the cast?" Yolanda inquired, stepping closer to the redhead.

Who happily stepped closer, too. "No," she whispered, looking into the intense brown eyes of the other woman.

Yolanda brought her face right next to Alyson's and brushed their lips together lightly. "I guess we should go looking for them," she said regretfully when they broke apart.

----------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

Buffy convulsed on the ground as the Slayer fought the sudden invader that had appeared in Buffy's body by the Chaos magick. Just as the Slayer began to falter, Janus stepped in to get in on the action and gave the blonde another shock. Now, she not only had lost the Slayer essence, but she had two separate sets of memories in her head besides her own.

The first set made her shiver in disgust; the thoughts and feelings were so evil. Whoever this Bastet was, it obviously was a demon of some kind. There's no way it could be anything but.

The other one, though, gave her a sense of calm. While it had a similar name – Bast – she could feel the protector-ness of that personality fighting to the surface and beating back Bastet. Not wanting to think of the sickness of the first entity, Buffy helped Bast lock Bastet away in a corner of her mind.

Knowing that something strange had happened, Buffy made her way towards the school library. As she passed the other people who turned into their costumes, she realized _what_ that something was and ran to _Ethan's_. She didn't even pause before breaking the door in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the former Slayer screamed at the Chaos mage.

Ethan smirked at the petite blonde, "Just a little fun, pet."

Buffy stalked over to him and lifted him off the ground, using the goddess' strength. "You are putting innocents at risk and I will not allow that, lower being," she growled out. _Whoa, that must have been Bast!_

Unexpectedly afraid of this change in circumstances, Ethan hedged, "What do you mean?" At the same time, he was wondering why the spell didn't work on the Slayer.

"You will reverse this spell immediately or I will call down your god upon you!" she threatened.

He only laughed scornfully in her face, despite the pain he was currently in, "You could never handle Janus."

Buffy/Bast just smiled evilly in return as she whispered in his ear, "Who do you think _made_ me a goddess?"

Ethan gulped at her announcement, not even thinking for a minute she would lie about it. "Very well."

Once the spell was over, Buffy still had the others in her head. But Bast was letting her handle Ethan for now, just lending her some strength now that her Slayer abilities were gone. "Next time you risk those I protect, you won't get off so easily." Seeing the relief in his face, she changed her mind and grabbed him, dragging him out of the store. "In fact, I think you should come with me, and Giles can figure out what to do with you."

"Ripper?" Ethan whimpered. He could imagine the pain his old mate would put him through for endangering his Slayer. Maybe he should have let Janus take care of him.

----------------------------

**Back at the library…**

Willow looked at the bound and gagged Ethan locked in the book-cage. "So we got changed into the actors from the show, but you were turned into a goddess? A real one?" she asked Buffy. That didn't seem fair.

Wincing at the memories of her change, Buffy corrected her friend, "Actually, I think it was _two_ goddesses, the real one and one who was a fake."

"Fascinating. Do you have any idea why?" Giles started studying her, as if he could figure out the changes in her. It was wigging her out.

"Well, from what I could tell from my 'outsider's' point of view, the Slayer and the fake goddess, Bastet, were fighting for control of my body, then Janus stepped in and opened the way for the _real_ Bast to join with me," she explained to her Watcher…well, _former_ Watcher now. Would the new Slayer come to the Hellmouth now? Was there a new Slayer? She hadn't died, after all; just lost her abilities.

"So you're a goddess?" It was Willow's turn to be stunned.

Buffy looked down at her hands. She never wanted to be the Slayer, but was this going to be any better? "I don't know about that, but I'm not the Slayer anymore. The bad part is that I remember everything from both Bast and Bastet's pasts. Okay, Bast isn't _so_ bad; Bastet, on the other hand…" she shuddered at the memories.

Xander was still stuck on being turned into a girl – especially one that kissed his best friend! Even if he found out Willow was pretty good at that. And she didn't look at him like 'one of the girls' like Buffy did. "Getting back to our costumes, can we kill Ethan for giving me a _woman's_ costume? He forgot to mention that the cool hero-ish person was a girl!" he griped.

Willow's eyes flashed in anger. "Something wrong with being a girl?" she demanded. Really what she was wondering was if he was disgusted by kissing her.

"Of course not, but c'mon!" Xander begged for some understanding from anyone.

But it wasn't going to happen just yet. "Look at it this way, Xan…now you can understand all of our little quirks," Buffy teased. Something weird was going on between him and Willow. There were looks going on there. She'd have to get the story from Willow later.

Xander sat back in his chair and pouted – but in a _manly_ way, "I'd prefer the mystery."

Tired of the conversation, Giles pulled off his glasses and polished them. "The Council's coven in Devon will take care of Ethan. I'm more concerned with the false goddess, Bastet. She didn't feel like a character on that show?" he changed the subject back to the more important topic – in his opinion.

Buffy shook her head vehemently, "Nope. She actually reminded me of a demon. I just don't know what kind – although the fact that it was fighting for control of my body would make me think of one that needs a human to survive. There's something else…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Giles' eyes snapped up in interest. "What's that?"

She tried to think of a way to describe this to them. "I think that part of her is still in me, kind of. There's something that's telling me my 'brother', Sekhmet, is here on Earth. I can feel him. And Bast wants me to go and get rid of him," Buffy finished with a flash of gold in her eyes, courtesy of the goddesses within.

Setting that alarming observation aside for the moment, Giles inquired, "Do you know where?"

"Just that he's nearby. Except, I don't know if that means city, state, country…" Buffy shrugged helplessly.

The Watcher nodded as made his way to his books. "Then I guess we have some researching to do," he declared.

Willow perked up at the idea of doing something to get her mind off the Xander situation until she could talk to Buffy about it. "I'll start looking for him on the internet," she offered.

Xander stood and went to the library doors. "And I'll get some food supplies! Ooo, and diet Coke!" He stopped in his tracks when he heard the girly pitch to his voice. "Please shoot me now!" he pleaded of the gang.

When the others gave him sympathetic no's, he stomped out of the library. Maybe when he got back they'd let him smack Ethan around for a while. That man needed to pay for doing this to him.

----------------------------

**A couple days later in Colorado Springs…**

Colonel Jack O'Neill warmly welcomed the Tok'ra who stepped out of the gate. It was one he _liked_ for once. "Jacob! It's good to see you again…maybe," he added with a hint of worry. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing the glint in the elder Carter's eyes.

When they got up to the conference room, Jacob/Selmak announced, "The Tok'ra just got word Bastet disappeared."

Something about the way her dad said that made Sam's antenna go up. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Bastet's host dropped dead in the middle of a summit. When they checked the body, they found the symbiote was gone," Jacob explained.

Daniel's eyes lit up in excitement at the new mystery. "That's incredible! They don't have any idea of how it happened?"

Jacob shook his head, fighting the urge to rub his forehead. This whole situation had given both him and Selmak a headache. "No. And that's not all. That got us to think about her 'family' members."

Now it was Hammond's antenna that went up. This couldn't be good news – not based on the expression on Jacob's face. "What is it, Jacob?" he demanded.

"There's evidence indicating that her brother Seth is here on Earth," Jacob said, then started internally counting for the blow-up. It took less than three seconds.

"What?!" everyone shouted. Well, everyone except Teal'c, who had yet to say anything but a greeting to the Tok'ra. He just raised an eyebrow at the news.

----------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know I tweaked the characters from _'Wormhole X-treme!'_ a little, but it was necessary for the plot. And I futzed with the timelines so _'Seth'_ didn't happen until season 5 Stargate.


End file.
